


Just for Tonight

by emmadilla



Series: My Fallout 'Verse [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M, Hotdogging, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, hot-dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: When Jaycee decides to take a little break from clearing out Nuka World, Gage offers her a little more relaxation than she initially bargained for.





	Just for Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 20 prompt: hot-dogging
> 
> Jaycee is a long-standing character of mine that I'm planning a fic with, so keep an eye out for her story at some point within My Fallout 'Verse. ;)

Reclining on the couch at the Fizztop Grille, I tipped back the bottle of beer as I contemplated our next move.We had cleared out three of the areas and given one to each of the raider gangs here, and we had just two more left. However, I was going to wait for my sister, Carlita, to return to Nuka World before we tackled that, and she was off with fucking Savoy and some Disciples in the Commonwealth, strong-arming some shitty little settlements. I was expecting them back within a few days, maybe, and then we could strike out for the fourth, but until then I figured I’d earned some down time. Fuck it. Perks of being Overboss and all.

 

Gage sat at the bar, nursing his own beer, and I took a few minutes to unabashedly look him up and down. He was strong, no doubt, but outside of his armour he was more wiry than bulky muscle. Which was just fine with me. I didn’t tend to like bulky guys too much, the ones I knew were just a bunch of fucking muscle heads with shit for brains. Not that I held myself at the pinnacle of intelligence, but shit, compared to them I might as well have been fucking Bradberton himself. Gage, though, he was pretty smart. Smart enough to unite these groups of raiders and keep the peace. I didn’t envy him that, that was for sure. Being Overboss and making sure I treated each of the gangs equally was hard enough, and it was that sticking point that had me thinking. I didn’t want to shaft any of the gangs, but there were only five areas to give out in the Park proper, so just what the fuck was I supposed to do? One gang was gonna get the short end of the stick no matter what I did, and I was at a loss as to how to handle this. Hence the beer. But, while I’d been meaning to think about what my next move was going to be, I ended up just staring at the raider sitting at the bar, biting my lip slightly as my eyes moved up and down his body, from the taut shoulders that stretched the white tank he wore to the admittedly shapely ass that was nicely defined in his choice of pants. Honestly, the fact he only had one good eye didn’t bother me one bit; it only seemed to add to the intrigue when it came to him. And I longed to run my hand over the shaved portion of his head, wondering what that stubble would feel like. My eyes drifted to his hands, especially the one that held the bottle of beer in his hand. With the way he gripped it, it made me wonder just how those hands would feel while gripping _me_. My arms, my waist, my thighs … or maybe those fingers curling inside my cunt, hitting just the right spots, making me moan wantonly as I squirmed underneath him. Shit, just the mental picture made me surreptitiously rub my thighs together.

 

With a sharp crack of glass against a hard surface, I jumped slightly when Gage set his bottle down with a small amount of force. He chuckled, followed by, “You gonna just stare a hole in me all night?”

 

“Hmm?” I could feel the tops of my ears heating at the thought that he’d known what I was doing. _Fuck_.

 

Spinning around on the barstool, he faced me as he jerked a thumb toward the ceiling. I followed his direction and saw a mirror on the ceiling, one that enabled one sitting at the bar to have a good view of the majority of the room. Especially the area where I was lounging on the sofa. My cheeks flushed a bright red and I raised my bottle to try to hide it, though there was no way to hide anything. I’d been caught, fucking red-handed. _Fucking fantastic. Last thing I need is for shit to get awkward._ Well, no use denying it, especially since my pale skin wanted to give me away like a beacon. I shrugged and replied with a simple, “So?” _Brilliant strategy, Jaycee, just fucking brilliant._

 

Leaning on the bar, he smirked as he tossed back at me, “So, I figured you might be wanting to do a little more tonight than just _relaxing_. At least, with the way you were staring.”

 

Cocking an eyebrow, I drained the rest of my beer and set the bottle of the floor, deciding that being honest was probably my best bet at this juncture. I had kinda fucked myself otherwise. “Didn’t think you’d really be interested, anyway.”

 

Gage snorted as he shot back, “And why wouldn’t I?”

 

I rolled my eyes, the answer seemingly obvious. Of course, I’d been living with this body my whole life, so its imperfections were as obvious as a queen mirelurk in a shallow pond. Between the pale skin that refused to tan, the freckles that popped up all over in place of any actual colour, and the stick-like frame I boasted that was unlike the curvier figure of my sister, the real sticking point was my scar. Long and obvious, it ran across my face, from my forehead, over the bridge of my nose, and ending near my jaw. Over the years, the redness around it had faded and the wound had healed, but it had left a scar in its wake that would never go away. I hated it, hated the way it made me stick out, hated the way it marred my face in a way that could never be concealed. A remnant of a mistake that I would carry with me always. “Can’t you fucking tell?”

 

He raised an eyebrow, the only one I could actually see. “Don’t think I follow.”

 

“You’re blind in one eye, Gage, not both, so let’s not pretend I’m a great beauty or some shit like that.”

 

He had to chuckle at that, shooting back at me, “Well you got both eyes intact, sweetheart, so I’m not sure what your excuse is. I ain’t winnin’ any beauty contests, but that don’t seem to stop you being interested. And I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t. So whadya say?”

 

I crossed my arms and tapped my fingernails against my skin. Did I really want to do this? I mean, sure, it had been a nice little bit since I’d had a chance to properly get off, but I wasn’t the kind to just chain myself to the first man I had a chance with, and I couldn’t help but worry how this could potentially change the dynamics between the raider and I. And I didn’t like complications, especially when I had a whole park of raiders to think about and take care of.

 

When I didn’t answer, Gage stepped down from the stool and sauntered over to the couch, sitting where I was lounging with my bare feet propped up. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, but I have a feeling you do. So why not give it a shot? No strings attached, no fancy relationship. Don’t even have to put a name to it. Nothing changes between us, we’re still exactly who we are. But, just for the night, we can blow off a little steam. Have a little fun. Forget our responsibilities and just let loose for once. Just for tonight. You think that’s something you’d be interested in?”

 

While I had no desire to run headlong into a relationship, I figured I could manage a little fling with no strings attached. And hey, it’s not like I had my pick like my sister did. I’d take what I could get, and despite his injury, Gage wasn’t exactly hard on the eyes either. _Fuck it, you could do worse_. And I had before. Hell, no better way to raise morale like a good fuck, right? Really, we both deserved it, after all the work we’d been putting in. I sat up and leaned toward him. “I think I could swing that.”

 

I could have sworn Gage _purred_ at my answer as he murmured, “Now that’s a good girl.” And then he was on me, lips roughly pressed against my own, those fingers I’d been admiring slinking under my blue tank top and caressing the skin underneath. They were rough and calloused but strangely gentle, like he knew exactly what he was doing and was confident about it. _Works for me_.

 

When exactly we ended up lying on the couch, I wasn’t sure, but the way his body was pressed against mine, swallowing me up, I didn’t even care to question it. My fingers splayed against the bare part of his head, the stubble left over from his recent shave tickling my fingers. He separated from me once to pull off his shirt, and I followed in kind, shedding both shirt and bra before pulling him back down to me. His fingers slipped underneath my shorts as his lips fastened themselves to one of my nipples, and I moaned as I arched into him, all semblance of any kind of thought completely gone. The whole of fucking Nuka World could have been beating down my door and I wouldn’t have had him stop, not even for a moment. His other hand pulled at and toyed with my other nipple, pinching and running over it until it stood at attention before he devoured it with his mouth. I closed my eyes, relishing the feel of his weight against me, his lips on me, his tongue and fingers roaming over my body. Fuck, it was just as good as I’d been imagining it could be.

 

Gage suddenly pulled off of me, and I jumped in surprise and opened my eyes, wondering what the fuck was going on. “Easy, kitten,” he murmured, unbuckling his pants and standing to push them down, shucking his boots as he went, exposing his sizeable erection. Licking my lips, I was beginning to really pat myself on the back with this arrangement, and he smirked as he climbed back on top of me. “Seems you’re still a bit overdressed, here. Let me help you out, Boss.” With that, he unbuttoned and pulled down my shorts, taking my underwear with it in one fell swoop. Flipping me over, he pulled my hips up and positioned himself between my thighs. I leaned against the armrest of the sofa, resting my face on the threadbare cushion that covered it, moaning softly as he rubbed the head of his cock against my cunt, teasing me for a bit before he finally started to push himself into me. I breathed deeply as he bottomed out, enjoying the stretch and the slight sting that went along with it. Fuck, it burned so good. I closed my eyes and he slowly took a few test thrusts, making sure I was sufficiently wet and comfortable before he laid into me.

 

Now _that_ had been what I’d really been missing, and I reached down to rub at my clit as he fucked me hard and rough, his hands gripping my hips as he pounded into me. I had to stop going at my own clit at some points because it was feeling a little too good and I didn’t want to come just yet. It was way to good to come early, and it was difficult for me to keep fucking immediately after. Some women may have had a handle on multiple orgasms, but I got super sensitive super fast and it was just too uncomfortable for me to even try to push through. If there was a resting period between, I could, but I wasn’t about to tell Gage to just completely stop until I could handle fucking again. Instead, I just backed off until the feeling subsided and I could go back to it, pulling back the hood and rubbing at the sensitive bud directly. Once the headiness of ecstasy had subsided, I was definitely going to have to congratulate myself on being upfront with Gage and taking him up on this offer. I know I’d needed this, and from the way he was fucking me, it seemed he’d needed it, too. Hard and desperate and _needy_ , and fuck if it was just _perfect_.

 

I kept pulling back with my own orgasm, but I couldn’t hold out forever. It was quickly becoming too much, as no matter what I did, I wasn’t going to escape. I buried my face in the arm of the sofa and shouted my orgasm as I came, and _hard_. I swore my whole body seized for a moment before it finally unwound, leaving me limp and slumped against the sofa, boneless. I whimpered as Gage’s thrusts started to get to be too much, but before I could even say anything he pulled out. “Fuck, kitten, you might not have much meat on them bones, but you got it where it counts.” With that, he rubbed his length in between my ass cheeks, , squeezing them together for even more friction. “Ah, fuck,” he mumbled under his breath, breathing heavily as he rutted against me. I had to say, it was the first time anyone had done something like this to me before, but it wasn’t triggering my oversensitivity, so I figured if he was enjoying it, far be it for me to make him stop. Instead, I found I rather liked it, that while it didn’t directly stimulate me, just the feeling of being used that way, knowing that my partner was getting himself off with little more than a cleft of my flesh made for a powerful buzz to add to my own high.

 

It wasn’t to last forever, though, his hips stuttering as he came, spurting across my back and hips. After he took a few moments to catch he breath, he tapped me on my hip twice and got up from the couch, wandering over to the bar to fetch a rag with to clean up his mess. With how my head was buzzing, I couldn’t help but think, _Hmmm. Maybe this thing won’t be just for tonight._


End file.
